


The Despair Of Lust

by uvhopespot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Voyeurism, makoto is a pretty overt pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvhopespot/pseuds/uvhopespot
Summary: As Makoto Naegi spies on Byakuya Togami through the surveillance cameras, he accidentally sends a Monokuma to Togami's room.





	The Despair Of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few Mastermind!Naegi headcanons for a while, and I thought it would be interesting to explore what would happen if Mastermind!Naegi, with his personality so focused on despair, were to have a crush on Togami. I didn't mean to actually publish this, but if you enjoyed it, please don't hesitate to let me know!

It’s just after nighttime, and everyone is safely in their rooms. Nobody can tell that the mastermind behind the killing school game at Hope’s Peak Academy is secretly spying on Byakuya Togami… or can they?

Makoto is holed up in the Monokuma Control Center. Used food wrappers litter the floor of the room—he’ll clean them up later, once he is able to sneak out into the school and replenish his food stock from the kitchen. His eyes are glued to the screen depicting Togami’s room, and he’s watching eagerly as the progeny undresses for bed.

His hands are in his pants. He’s not ashamed at this point—after all, he can see everyone, but no one can see him. Besides, it’s good to have a little fun every now and again, isn’t it?

Naegi’s hand movements are eager and furious, and he fills the small confines of the room with his laboured breaths. He watches as Togami removes his shirt, his pants… His lower body practically throbs with excitement. How can one man be so damn attractive? How can the sight of him fill people’s minds with unsavoury thoughts in such a way?

“Gh… T-Togami… Togami, I…”

He pictures the heir on top of him, dominating him, and it makes him writhe in his seat. How he wants Togami to fill him, to complete him…

Suddenly, Togami freezes. A look of panic is set in the heir’s face. It’s only then that Naegi realizes that, in his eagerness, he had accidentally sent a Monokuma to Byakuya’s room. That Monokuma, it seemed, was broadcasting everything Naegi was saying.

“Monokuma—?” Togami’s voice is nothing more than a strained hiss. “What is the meaning of this?!”

Obviously, Naegi is nervous and embarrassed. Almost by instinct, he has Monokuma shrink back uncharacteristically. “Oh, I—I’m sorry! It was an honest mistake!” He then remembers his bearings; remembers that, in the control room, he wasn’t Makoto Naegi but Monokuma; and tries again with a more uproarious laugh. “Puhuhu! I can’t help but spy on you, Togami! A bear has his urges, you know!”

Togami’s face is beet red. He hastily slips on a pair of pyjama pants. “I command you to get out of my room right now.”

What a relief. “Well, if you insi—”

“Wait.”

Makoto’s hand freezes over the self-destruct button, irritation creasing his brow. The embarrassment combined with the pent-up sexual frustration he was feeling was not a good combination, and he needed to resolve this now. But Togami’s request, though irritating, has him intrigued.

“Yes?” Monokuma replies in a singsong voice.

“I’ve changed my mind. I want to talk with you.”

Naegi lets out a huff and drops his hand to the side. “You know how cruel you’re being to me? I didn’t even reach climax yet.” His voice sounds bored, but playful in an almost cruel way. “At least take off your pants again. Give me a _real_ show, Togami- _chi_.”

“I won’t do that.”

“Give me a second then, at least. I need to get more lubricant.”

It’s only a half-lie: Naegi uses this time to not only coat his dick with more lubricant, but also to do a quick scan of the building through the surveillance cameras. Once he deems everything under control, he turns back to Togami’s room. He drags one slow finger up the length of his cock and lets out a deep exhale, one that can definitely be picked up through the microphone. Relishing the sight of the deeply uncomfortable look on Togami’s face, Naegi deems himself relaxed enough. “Okay, Togami. What is it?”

“You are the mastermind, aren’t you?”

“ _Ding-ding-ding!_ Correctamundo! Someone give the good boy his treat!”

“So, you’re able to speak directly through Monokuma, then?”

“Correct again! Wow, you’re on the ball today, aren’t you?”

“Then… why would you choose to show up now?”

Monokuma lets out a long, disappointed sigh. “It was an honest mistake. I didn’t mean to turn the microphone on. You’ll have to forgive me, Togami.”

It takes a while for Togami to process what the bear has said, but once he does, the colour drains from his face. “Y—Wh—I—”

“What, so I’m not allowed to have feelings, too?” The feigned pout in Monokuma’s voice only serves to make his comment even more derisive. “So what if I like spying on you? Like I said, a bear has his _urges_. As a hormonal teenager, you should understand.”

Makoto, through the surveillance camera, can see the gears turning in the progeny’s head, trying to process and analyze the bear’s words. Whoops. Did he say too much? He cuts in with something else in an attempt to cut off the student’s train of thought.

“Togami! Are you trying to tell me that you’ve never been in _love_ before? Come on! There must have been _someone_ in your life—a romance, a crush, something like that! It can’t be helped, especially for such a… nnh… _handsome_ catch like you! So, spill the beans! Who is it? I _demand_ to know!”

Makoto’s plan worked: Togami’s brows knit in frustration and he pinches the bridge of his nose as Monokuma speaks. “Will you— _shut up_ with your incessant chatter?”

“You didn’t answer my _questioooon_ ,” Monokuma sings.

“Even if there were someone I was interested in, why would I reveal it to the likes of you?”

Now, _that_ caught Makoto’s attention. He leans forward in his seat, studies the surveillance camera for a better look at Togami’s face, for a better read on his emotions. Fantasies begin to flood his head: _I’ve had a crush on Makoto Naegi. I’ve been dreaming about him, and I’ve seen him in my classes and in the hallways. I’ve determined that he is a viable candidate for my affections._

_Togami… that means so much to me! Ha ha, your cheeks are so red…_

_Gh—I… of course, I would never freely admit this to anyone else, but I trust you. Your intelligence is… remarkable._

_Not half as remarkable as you._

Makoto only realizes that his hand has been busy once the fantasy fades from his consciousness. He presses his other hand to the desk for support, to regulate his breathing.

Based on Togami’s reply, there was the possibility that the progeny had feelings for someone. While it was extremely unlikely to have been Makoto, the mastermind still needed to know. So, he concludes to himself that he’ll need to coax it out of Byakuya with the one thing he’s good at: building trust.

“You know,” he says, “I’ve had so many crushes on people, but none of them ever seem to work out. Why do you think that is, Togami?”

Togami snorts, as if the idea of giving advice to a robot bear is inconceivable. “Crushes are just biological reactions to someone whose pheromones you find attractive. It doesn’t actually mean that you’d be compatible.”

“But then… how do you know if you’re compatible?”

“Through hard work and trust, obviously.”

“Mm… I wonder if, given different circumstances, _we’d_ work out…”

Initial disgust blooms over the heir’s face, and Makoto watches as it shifts from disgust to perplexion to understanding to scheming.

“Well,” comes Byakuya’s eventual reply, “I know nothing of you besides your Monokuma disguise. It’s hard to tell if we have the capability if I hardly know anything about you.”

Monokuma snickers. “Aww, Togami- _chi_ , you’re so adorable! Did you really think I was that dumb?”

Togami’s lips purse in frustration, but he says nothing.

“But you _do_ make a very good offer… Okay, then; it’s decided! From now on, let’s take the time to get to know each other! Man-to-mammal!”

Togami opens his mouth as if he’s about to protest, but he quickly shuts it. “Deal.”

“Ooh, this is going to be so exciting! My first date with Byakuya Togami… I need to pick out a nice suit!”

“Let’s start by asking some questions. I—”

“Ah-bup-bup! Not yet!” It might just be a trick of the light, but his red eye seems to glow brighter than before. “Did you forget everything that’s happened? I’m not in the mood to answer questions right now! I’m _way_ too needy for that! So, Togami… how well-versed are you in talking dirty?”

Togami’s face burns scarlet faster than usual. “N-Not at all!”

“Sexy dancing?”

“ _No._ ”

Aww, c’mon! Give me something to work with here!”

I will _not_ fulfill your... sick desires.”

“What if I told you that I’d spill a secret about you if you refuse?”

“Wh-What…?”

“What if I told you that I knew about your sexual orientation?”

Togami’s face grows pale. “How…” He shakes his head. “That is irrelevant. I still won’t bend to your schemes.”

“Oh, but what if I told you,” Monokuma continued, “that I had the power to broadcast information to the entire world?”

No response.

“What would everyone think of the successful Togami heir then? What would happen to your 4-billion-yen net worth?”

“I… I…”

“It would be the scandal of the year, don’t you think? And that reputation that you’ve worked so hard to build…”

“...Fine.”

“Ah, see! I _knew_ you’d come around! Thanks, Togami!”

Togami glares at the floor. “What do you want me to do?” he spits.

Makoto’s eyes light up. This was the moment he’d been waiting for. He had to make it perfect! He thinks for a while, and then declares, “Take off your clothes.”

“Wh— _What?!_ ”

“All of them.”

Togami swallows back a protest, and slowly slips his pants and boxers off. He feels much too exposed, especially with Monokuma’s eyes on him. Heavy breathing is coming from the machine, and the heir doesn’t like it one bit.

“G-Good.” Monokuma’s panting; it’s clear that he’s enjoying this. “N-Now… touch yourself.”

“I—I will _not_ take part in this!”

“So, you really want your secret to—to be revealed, then? It’s not like anyone else is watching. It’s—It’s just— _hff_ —you and me.”

Togami closes his eyes, centers his breathing, and reaches down for his penis, all the while trying to ignore the upsetting reality. It’s awkward and uncomfortable, and the stimulation from his hand is causing more discomfort than pleasure. Makoto notices this, and frowns.

“Just… just think about your crush.” Monokuma’s voice sounds oddly comforting. It’s off-putting, but Togami decides to heed his advice. He pictures his crush in his mind’s eye—their smiling face, the perfection of their looks. Togami can feel his dick growing harder, his breaths turning into pants.

Monokuma’s breaths turn into moans and half-formed sentences. Makoto is getting drunk off of Byakuya’s perfection. The heir’s pale body was smooth and luscious; every curve was perfect. His hair looked light and soft and beautiful. Makoto wanted to bury his hands in that beautiful, golden hair. He wanted to kiss that smooth, porcelain skin until it was red and inflamed. He wanted to hear Byakuya moan, to gasp _Naegi, Naegi…_

“T-Togami… _Togami_ —!”

Byakuya’s eyes aren’t open, but Makoto’s imagination fills in the striking blue of his irises. He pictures those eyes glazed over with lust and longing and affection, and a filthy moan escapes him.

“I want you to be here.” His words are slurring, but he’s too overcome to care. “I want to feel you; I want to kiss you. I—nn—I want you inside of me. I… I… ah, Togami—!”

Naegi feels himself hit the edge. He clutches onto the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles are white. The sweet, sweet sensation of relief floods through him twice, thrice, four times...

When the initial excitement fades, a cold and sticky Naegi directs his attention to the surveillance camera feed. Togami has also come, and he looks exhausted. A wave of affection rushes through the mastermind.

“You’re so wonderful,” he murmurs, partly to Togami. He’s riding on a post-coital high, and adoration spills from him in waves. “You know… you can help me make the world a better place.”

Togami looks up, and his eyes are bleary. Makoto’s heart nearly bursts.

Monokuma walks over and gently rests Togami down on the bed. His voice is uncharacteristically gentle. “Get some sleep, Togami. It’s been a long day.”

Byakuya’s eyes close, and Makoto watches his classmate sleep peacefully. “I really hope no one murders you,” he murmurs to himself. An entirely different lust fills him, one that is far more insatiable and exciting. His mouth begins to salivate at the thought—despair; sweet despair. “But if they do… I’ll have an _extra special_ punishment for them on your behalf.”


End file.
